


Oops...

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, POV Female Character, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex pollen when Dick's got company, uh oh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops...

Barbara looked at the fairly wrecked apartment room, and started to blush as memories came back. She had a list of new rules for herself from this.

1.Don't get kidnapped by Poison Ivy.  
2.Don't yell for help when Dick had company in town.  
3.Learn what anti-toxins actually worked against sex-pollen.

She then looked at the peacefully slumbering Titan Amazon next to her, and sighed. Then again, maybe number two wasn't so necessary. She could hear Dick snoring where he'd passed out long before it wore off the girls, and that just added to the amusement and embarrassment of the moment. She just hoped Donna Troy wasn't too mad at being caught up in it.


End file.
